Motherhood
by TeaTimeTurtle
Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like if the TMNT had a Mother?


**AN**

**Ever wonder what it'd be like if the TMNT had a Mother? This is a story about Sumi's past in POV style. It's my first POV, I hope I did it well.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, just Sumi! :)**

**TMNT**

**Motherhood**

Greetings, my name is Sumi. I am not what you would call normal, though that's how my life began. My Husband and I were the pets of a great man. His name was Hamato Yoshi. He was taken from us by a brutal murderer who is called, the Shredder.

We had to begin our lives over again, living in the sewers of New York City. Being a mouse, I did not mind such living conditions.

One day the unexpected happened. It started out as a normal day. I was nesting because I was with child. That day, however, I welcomed four other newborns into our burrow. My Husband, Splinter, brought home four baby turtles in an old coffee can. I cleaned them off because they were covered in glowing green ooze. Then I put them to bed and soon fell asleep myself.

When I awoke the next morning, everything had changed. I had outgrown our little burrow and so had my Husband. Our new Sons had doubled in size, and stood on two feet. They took their first steps that day. I'll never forget that precious moment. Our Sons walked more steadily as time went on. Soon they surprised us by speaking. (We had discovered our own ability to do so shortly before that.)

Now our Sons were copying us, not only our speech, but our movements as well. That is when we started their training in Ninjutsu.

When we had found a larger space to call home, Splinter choose a name for each of them. Leonardo, for our eldest, Raphael suited our second, Donatello was selected for our third and lastly, Michelangelo; our youngest. They are all wonderful names. I was very excited. We had found a family, and it was about to grow larger. My heart was warm and full of joy.

Then the day came. I went into labor, a bit earlier than expected. Our four little Sons waited for the first cries of their new siblings, but none came. I had five miscarriages, two girls and three boys. Their bodies were underdeveloped and looked slightly disfigured. My heart was broken for them. The changes that my body went through must have been the cause. We all were devastated. Misplaced guilt shook my body. The great amount of stress took its hold.

I became ill shortly after their burial. I was growing worse with every passing day. I had almost given up when my Sons came to see me. They all presented me with a colorful card. There were many wonderful illustrations on it, draw by their own little hands. Inside they had written short messages, each their own. In blue crayon, Leonardo had written down a Japanese proverb about peace and tranquility. In orange crayon, Michelangelo had written a humorous poem about healing. In red crayon, Raphael had written, "Get well soon Mom." In purple crayon, Donatello wrote, "Love ya Mom. Get lots of rest. I hope you feel better soon." I was so touched. I wrapped them up in my arms and told them I loved them so very much. I began to grow stronger every day after that, thanks to my family's support. Soon, I was back on my feet and ready to take on motherhood once more.

When my Husband was satisfied with my condition, I began schooling our children. I began our school days after morning practice with my Husband. I taught them History, Arithmetic, Spelling and Grammar. They also took up their own elective studies. Leonardo studied Art in all its forms. Michelangelo took up a small interest in poetry, but never pursued it. Donatello immersed himself with Technology and many Sciences. Raphael did especially well in History, but didn't take it upon himself to learn much of anything else. He preferred his martial arts training, as did Leonardo. Those two have so much in common. Sometimes I find it amusing that neither of them know it. I tried my best, but Raphael was stubborn. He always countered my efforts with a question. It was, "Why do we have to know so much about the world, if we can't even be a part of it." He was right partially. They could never truly be apart of the surface world. They would have to spend their entire lives hidden in the shadows. I always answered him, "Though you cannot be apart of the world, it is largely apart of you." This wouldn't defuse him, but silenced his protests. I understood his pain. We all can relate to his feelings.

After our school days, they continued their Ninjutsu training with my husband. I loved to watch them when I wasn't busy cleaning our home or working on our curriculum. They all make me so proud. They have grown into fine ninjas. They have their own personalities, and their own paths. Sometimes I fear for them, it seems to be out of my control. On their paths, they encounter new dangers every day (it seems). There was so many times when they could have been killed, or worse. My husband tells me they are capable of protecting themselves. I must say, at times, I don't believe him; but, as always, I am soon reminded just how capable my Sons are. I love them dearly, with all my heart. It would surly break if I lost anymore children. I'm not sure if I could repair it a second time.

**The End**

**AN**

**I know it's a short story, but there really isn't much to tell about this character. I'll probably use her for all my TMNT stories. I think their family needs a woman's touch. Don't you think? Thanks for reading! Comments please! :)**


End file.
